This invention relates to the field of function generators, and particularly to a tangent function generator as for use in decoding AM stereo signals. Various forms of non-linear amplifiers are known which can approximate to some degree the curve of a desired function, but in general require very complex circuits in order to achieve a high degree of accuracy.